


Battle of the Summons

by Amari



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, THis is basically a final fantasy au, but there's something there if you look for the spark, less of a romantic fic, more of a fighting fic, they can use summons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amari/pseuds/Amari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was born as a Summoner, and as a Summoner he is meant to serve the people. This one particular job has him going down an abandoned temple with no idea of what he’s going to find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Summons

Some Summoners are born, others are made. Those that are born have it easy. They know that having a spirit attached to their soul is their destiny. They’ll have someone to guide them on the mission to change the lives of those around them from the very start. Put on a pedestal, the people around the born Summoners celebrate their existence. They won’t have to suffer the pain of a creature beyond their understanding seating itself inside them. They don’t have a choice, but then again, they don’t have to  _make_  that choice. They won’t have to regret the brand on their hand.

In general, a Summoner is really nothing more than a guardian of the common people that are all but powerless against the unending stream of monsters that prowl the land. They spend their lives as a beacon of light, using the powers the Spirit bestowed upon them.

Spirits or Aeons are creatures bound to the Soul of the Summoner. They are incredible beings, typically colossal in size. They serve as a partner to the Summoners, protecting the Summoner as best they can. They are powerful, able to split the earth with a single finger, destroy entire cities with a well-placed lightning bolt, and bring near-floods to lands suffering in drought. What they can do depends on the element they embody.

Ray was born a Summoner, and raised as such. The spirit attached to him was Adrammelech the Wroth.  Adrammelech was a giant creature that was an armored mix of a goat and a bird. He stood on two hoof-like legs, had claws for hands, featherless wings decorated in rings, and a hard, beaked face. His power was the command of lightning and wind.

Adrammelech was perfect for someone like Ray; his attitude was laid-back and willing to help when need be.  For the most part, if he wasn’t needed he left Ray to his own devices. “Let the wind guide you, not my words.” He would often tell Ray as he journeyed around (as all Summoners were meant to do).

And it was the wind and the complaints of a nearby village that told the young Summoner to check out the long-abandoned temple. The people had said that they had heard noises from deep inside of it. Loud, thunderous noises. Possibly a disturbed spirit trapped in this world and unable to move on to the next. With staff in hand and swallowed nervousness, Ray stepped inside.

Abandoned temples are monster bait. Scent of human that doesn’t wash away mixed with shelter brought them by the hordes. Adrammelech all but yawned when Ray summoned him. “Gah. These are all small-fry.” He complained as he simply swatted them into oblivion.

“Yeah. I know, sorry for the cannon fodder but I think the real bastard is deep inside.” Ray apologized as they traveled deeper.

The farther down the fewer monsters they began to encounter; it was the very opposite of what should have happened. Even with the lack of monsters, Ray’s skin prickled with anticipation. The big baddie was coming close. Adrammelech could feel it too and practically purred above Ray. One excited tail-fwoosh smacked Ray in the face.

“Sorry man.”

“I’m so glad that those chains around your tail don’t hang low enough to kill me.” Ray grumbled.

Adrammelech let out a guffaw that echoed through the halls. The sound of it growing fainter made Ray chuckle as well.  Then they realized that the sound was coming back. Louder, deeper. It wasn’t the sound of laughter, but the sound of something ripping through the halls. Adrammelech reacted faster than Ray could comprehend, and jumped in front of Ray. A blast of light nailed the Aeon in the back, but he didn’t even move. The crackling sound of the light told Ray that it was a blast of lightning.

Adrammelech smiled down at his Summoner, “This should be interesting, shouldn’t it?”

“I’ll say. How about you pick me up and we race for it?” Ray asked and Adrammelech reached down. His massive hand served as a safe platform as the goat-bird raced down the hall in a speed that should have ripped Ray’s skin off. In a matter of moments, the hallways ceased and they were greeted with a gigantic opening. It looked like the typical dark inner cave scene, just minus bats. Dark as shit, water dripping in the distance, and everything was a weird shade of blue.

In the middle of the opening they met their opponent. With a loud snort, a gargantuan purple horse stepped forward. He was covered in a white hair, braided and tied with ornaments. On the top of his head was a ridiculously curved horn that could roast Adrammelech over a fire like a marshmallow. Ray had read about this creature, he was an Aeon as well.

“What are you doing here?” A voice called out to them, and both their heads dropped to the floor where a tired-looking human was standing next to one of the Aeon’s proud hooves. “How did you survive Ixion’s lightning?”

Adrammelech cracked his neck, put Ray on the ground and smirked. He pounded his fists together, creating his own lightning show that crackled between his hands. “How about you take a guess?”

“Adrammelech.” Ixion said, voice as soft as velvet, “A lightning Aeon.”

The human looked up at the Spirit, “So, that boy’s a Summoner?”

“Yes. And one by birth as well. I can tell by their connection.”

“Yeah.” Adrammelech said, “And I can tell by yours that you basically just forced this poor bastard into becoming your Summoner.”

Ray looked up at his Aeon, “You can do that?!? You can force a human to become your Summoner?”

The other Summoner stepped in, “No, they can’t, just like the soul of someone that’s born with an Aeon,  a human has to agree.”

“But an Aeon can make it so the human can’t say no.” Adrammelech argued settling down in a defensive stance in front of Ray. “And I’m pretty sure that’s what you did to this guy here.”

“Joel.” Ixion barked, “surrender  your strength, we need to get rid of this Summoner.”

Fear pooled in Joel’s eyes, “But why?!”

Ixion snorted, and dragged a hoof through the ground angrily. Purple electricity began to crawl around the surface of his body like living armor. He was gathering power. Like a bull, he put his head down, threatening with his horn, kicking at the dirt even more.

“Because they pose a threat to my plan!” Ixion roared as he charged, lightning booming off his body with every step, breaking the rocks beneath him.

“Ray run back!” Adrammelech commanded as he charged forward himself. He dove hands first toward the charging horse, grabbing his horn and anchoring his own hooves into the ground. It was like superman trying to stop a speeding train, but on a much larger scale. Ixion was slowed to a halt, where Adrammelech grabbed his left shoulder and tossed his hulking mass into the wall. The wall collapsed where Ixion made contact as the entire area shook.

Ixion recovered in a show of crawling lightning bolts, and Adrammelech jumped right on top of him and began pounding away. The two began exchanging blows, forgetting about their Summoners while they fought.

Ray scrambled over to Joel who had long fallen over and couldn’t get back up. His legs had become paralyzed in fear. Eyes locked on the two giant creatures battling for something he didn’t understand.

“Call him back!” Ray shouted.

Joel didn’t respond.

Ray tried again, “Goddammit! Joel, right? Call Ixion back!”

Another wall crumbled under the clash of the titans. Still no response.

Ray pulled back and delivered a punch straight to Joel’s face. “Hey, fuckface! Call your Aeon back before he destroys us underneath all this shit!”

Joel shook his head, groaning at the pain of his jaw. “I can’t.”

Ray stared in disbelief, “What do you mean you can’t? I’m not going call Adrammelech back because I don’t want to die! You need to do it.”

“I cant!”

“You have to.”

“No, you don’t understand, I can’t! I don’t know how! Ixion doesn’t listen to me; he controls me not the other way around!” Joel flailed around gesturing to the wild purple horse.

A stray lightning bolt ripped through the ground right infront of the Summoners. It knocked Ray off his feet and right on top of Joel. Their faces ended up way too close next to each other. Joel smelled nice.  Really nice. And despite how weak he looked from Ixion draining his life force he still looked stupidly attractive up close.

“Dammit!” Ray squeaked, “This is not the time for awkward sexual tension.”

“What the hell are you saying?”

“Uh. Don’t worry about it.” Ray stood up brushing the dirt off his clothes, “So quickly, give me the story of what you mean by he’s controlling you.”

Joel sat up and groaned. “I’ll do my best and hopefully we don’t get fried. It’s like your Aeon said. Ixion basically forced me into this, but not entirely. I wanted power, I needed power to help my village. We are so out in the middle of nowhere that we haven’t seen a Summoner in years. Our people were dying, and we just… needed something. We needed something, a light of hope, or… or I dunno, something! And I stumbled upon Ixion. He called to me, telling me that if I help him, give him a vessel for his powers he’d become stronger and then he’d help us. So I gave up my body. I chose do this, and it was one hell of a mistake so far.”

“Okay. Gotcha. Where’s your seal?”

“M-my what?” Joel stuttered, clueless to what Ray was yelling at him.

“Holy shit, do you know anything?” Ray snapped, “Your seal. The proof that you’re Ixion’s summoner!”

Seals are marks, brands, that are placed upon the body when one is born or made a Summoner. They often glow with the power of the Spirit inside them. They are elaborate in design, lines twisting and turning, overlapping in layers. The designs put tribal tattooists to shame. The seals are also where the Sprit’s body resides when not needed. Ray quickly babbled off the information, having been long instilled in his brain as a born Summoner. Joel nodded, understanding and pushed his sleeve up to reveal the glowing seal on his left forearm. It was just as bright as the lightning that was being tossed around them.

Ray grabbed Joel’s arm, and tossed his head over his shoulder, “Adrammelech, bury Ixion for a moment and come back, I need your strength to break Joel’s seal.”

The giant had just been thrown into a wall and took his sweet time recovering. Ixion charged again, only for Adrammelech to jump at the last moment, making the horse ram into the wall. Ixion’s horn was stuck between cracks, and even with his bulging neck muscles, he couldn’t free himself.  Adrammelech settled behind the other beast.

“Are you sure about that? I don’t think that either of us will survive if you try and break the seal, not in the state I’m in.”  Adrammelech warned, keeping an eye on the opponent who continued to struggle.

“What are you doing?” Joel asked, arm shaking in Ray’s hands.

Ray ignored him, “Yeah, we’ll risk it, bury Ixion now!”

On command, Ixion jumped to the ceiling, sending one solid punch to the fragile surface. Cracks erupted like fleeing animals, shaking the entire cavern. An avalanche of rocks fell, burying the horse entirely.  When Adrammelech judged that the other Aeon wasn’t going to move, he returned to the back of Ray’s neck in a hellfire glow.

Joel saw Ray’s eyes burn orange with Adrammelech’s power.

“Wait!” Joel cried, “Don’t do this! What am I supposed to do if you remove Ixion?”

Ray smiled, repositioning his hands on Joel’s arm, “Well, if I survive, we’ll go help your village, promise. If I don’t, you better get your ass on controlling Ixion.”

Before Joel could say anymore, light burst from Ray’s eyes, red marks spread from the back of his neck, down his arms, and settled behind his palms. Ray tossed his head back and Joel began to feel a prickling on his skin. A light massage turned into a harder rubbing and then into what felt like burning. The burn spread from Joel’s arm and into his chest, wrapping itself around his heart. He could feel it, he could feel the separation from Summoner and Aeon begins to take place. Joel grunted when it began to hurt. It felt like someone using kiddy safety scissors to cut through thick cardboard, one jagged cut at a time.

Joel was wailing in pain, but Ray was in no better shape. Adrammelech was right; he didn’t have the energy to spare to rip a spirit from a soul and Ray was draining fast. The power that was coursing through his body felt like he was getting electrocuted. His body was getting roasted from the inside out. Sweat clung to his skin as he tried to milk the both of them to the very last drop. Dammit! He was so close, so close to tearing out the final thread between them! C’mon, just a little more!

The pile of rubble that contained Ixion exploded suddenly. Debris flew everywhere, and Joel managed to grab Ray with his free arm just in time to avoid a rock that would have taken his head off his shoulders. “If you’re going to get rid of me, I’m taking you foolish humans with me!” Ixion roared as he emerged from the pile. Electricity shot in waves, crawling along the walls in a spider web manner.

To make things even worse, the entire cavern began to tremble. Parts of the ceiling began to collapse, and they were quickly getting buried inside.

“Are you fucking serious!?” Joel screamed as one giant chuck of ceiling began to fall right above them. Their deaths descended upon them in a slow, crawling pace. Joel wasn’t sure what was going to kill them first, the ceiling or Ixion, who was charging at them. Either way, they were going to get crushed.

Ray couldn’t move, not when he was so, so close to the removing the final stitch and releasing Joel from Ixion’s clutches. He could feel the last bit coming undone, deteriorating and separating. A high-tension cable snapped. It was an explosion of light and energy with the center being Joel. The debris crumbled with the release, and Ixion wailed with curses as his body faded away.

“Yes!” Ray cheered as he sunk to his knees. His limbs were heavy and exhausted. Joel had been knocked unconscious with the release of energy, and probably wouldn’t wake for the next few days.  They’d be lucky if Ray regained enough energy to get them out anytime soon. But he couldn’t sleep, not yet. Sleeping would mean the death of them both, for monsters would surely swarm the area now.

Celebration can wait until they were both safe.

“Just… need to stay awake.” Ray mumbled to himself, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

Everything went black.

\--

Ray groaned as he stirred awake, his limbs ached with exhaustion, and his vision was blurry. Clamping his eyes back shut, he flipped to his side and pulled the covers over his face.

Covers? Wait.

Ray shot up straight, realizing that he was in a cabin-like home. Cozy, made for two people, as far as Ray could tell. The home was warm, water on the bedside table, and there was a stew of some sort cooking on a stove. In another bed was Joel, still unconscious. Looks like they had survived.

_“Good morning Ray.”_  Adrammelech’s voice crept into his head.  _“You’re in the village leader’s house. He stepped out for the moment, but he should be back soon.”_

Ray smiled. The place did look familiar, no wonder.  

“ _How’d we get out of there?”_  Ray asked internally.

_“I summoned myself with the pea-sized energy we had left and used it to run you both out to the entrance of the temple. The village had heard the noise and gathered around to investigate. Lucky for you, they carried you both to safety.”_  Adrammelech explained.

The door opened softly, and in came the gentle old man that was the village leader. Long white beard, decorated robe, and he even had a large stick to lean on. Typical old man.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He said.

The old man rehashed what Adrammelech had told him and said that they can stay until they feel ready to leave. Ray kindly thanked him and spent the rest of the day helping out the villagers with simple tasks. Occasionally he’d come back to check on Joel, who happened to still be out cold. Adrammelech said that he would probably be out for another day or two. Ripping an Aeon from a soul wasn’t easy on the body or the soul. Looking at Joel’s arm where his Sign had been, there was nothing, no trace that he even had a mark.

Two days later, Joel woke up slowly, grunting as he sat up. Ray had been there to help him out. Help him move his body again after being so still for so long, and explained where they were and how they got there. Joel thanked him.

“So, what now?” Joel asked quietly.

“Well, we are going to go to your village, I think.” Ray said confidently.

Joel blinked, “Why is that?”

“Well, I promised, didn’t I? That’d I’d help your village out when we survived?”

Joel chuckled, “Well, I suppose you did.”

Ray smiled fondly, “I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

 


End file.
